


the sound of an ending

by fouettes



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Longing, Romance, letting go, post 4x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouettes/pseuds/fouettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched as the girl that he loved fall in love with someone else. —Drabble; post 4x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sound of an ending

Tyler watched them from a distance.

Seeing the two of them together hurt him terribly.

The girl that he had once loved with all of his heart was now with the hybrid that had ruined his life. She had told Tyler the truth in a way that made him want to kill him. Caroline had told him that she still loved him, but she loved the other one more, but he couldn't blame her. Klaus was making Caroline laugh and smile more than Tyler could ever do. Her eyes lit up with every word that he said and somewhere in the distance, he could hear a heart fluttering with every word that Klaus said. She was happy and the thought of him never doing that again made his heart burn.

As Klaus raised his glass of champange, Caroline laughed and said, "We are carrying on our champange tradition?" she smiled, also raising her glass to meet the edge of his. A small _clink_ echoed through the air and they laughed again. Klaus reached across the table, kissing Caroline. Tyler adjusted his position from behind a wall, being careful so they couldn't see him.

_I can't keep on watching them like this,_ the hybrid thought. _It's practically stalking them._

Turning his eyes away, Tyler slowly let the girl he loved go.


End file.
